


Terra Somnia

by Amazingpvndxisnotonfire



Series: Terra Somnia [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Phanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 18:59:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5260004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amazingpvndxisnotonfire/pseuds/Amazingpvndxisnotonfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>~AU Phan~<br/>  {15 year old Dan}<br/>  {19 Year old Phil}</p>
<p>  Moving can be the best thing ever or an event that can ruin your life, and in this case, its the latter of the two, tearing apart a relationship and fraying bonds. </p>
<p>  As a going away present, Phil bought them both matching wristbands, with the inscription "Obviam ibimus in terra somniorum", unaware of the power they held within. </p>
<p>  Is Terra Somnia their way back to each other?</p>
<p>  ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<br/>  Translations:</p>
<p>  Obviam ibimus in terra somniorum - We will meet again in the land of dreams<br/>  Terra Somnia - Land of Dreams</p>
            </blockquote>





	Terra Somnia

Well, fuck. As if my life couldn't get any more difficult. When I actually find someone who understands me, we up and move again. Usually I'd be all 'Hey, great new place, new start, woo-hoo!'.

"Dan!"

But not this time. This time I don't want to leave. I want to stay. I want to be here.. With him.

"Dan! Come on! Hurry up and bring your stuff down! The van's here!"

I don't want to say goodbye. I never want to say it. I've left and forgotten so many people. And he can't be just another..

"Daniel!"

But not everything goes my way... Especially not now...

"Daniel James Howell, you get those boxes downstairs and into the van now! Stop ignoring me Mister!" Mum demanded, throwing my, now old, bedroom door open. The hall was bare. Nothing left on the walls except the peeling wallpaper and barely noticeable dust outlines from the pictures that had only been up a few months.

I carried my boxes down, every step like an anchor to the ground, hoping that this is all just a nightmare, and that I'll wake up and walk downstairs in my half-asleep daze to see him sitting there waiting patiently, grinning widely like the goof he is, getting along with everyone like he always does.

"Jesus Christ Dan! Just give me the damn boxes!" A voice yelled and the boxes were lifted from my arms.

I would of figured out who took the boxes from me, but I was too consumed in my thoughts, too scared of the thought of never being with Phil again.

"Dan...? I-I know you probably don't want to speak to me any more since I reacted kind of negatively to you telling me you were leaving.. But I.." I heard the familiar voice I loved so much and snapped out of my daze, launching myself towards him and burying my face into his chest and began to break down in his arms.

"Phil, I don't want to leave.! I'm sick of moving, I'm sick of being friendless and I'm sick of losing everyone! I'M FUCKING SICK OF IT!" I bubbled, screaming into his jumper.

He didn't say anything back. He just stood there, stroking my hair and rubbing my back gently. He knew how I felt, but I think he was surprised of how I reacted, hell, I was surprised with my actions.

\--

About 10 minutes passed. We just stood there. I cried, he hugged me close, not letting go even once. I could live in this moment forever, but my life had other plans.

"Dan.. Come on, we're leaving in five minutes.. We'll be in the car.." Mum said softly from the doorway, sounding scared about possibly setting me off again.

I could feel Phil shift slightly and move his arms to his pockets.

This is it, he's done with you now.. So stop wasting his time and get in the damn car dumbass.

"Dan.. I want you to have this.. I was planning to give it to you on Valentines Day, but.. since you won't be here then.. I decided you should have it as a going away present..." Phil sighed quietly, Pulling out a wristband and lifting my hand.

"It says.. 'Obviam ibimus in terra somniorum'.. Which means 'We will meet again in the land of dreams'.. I originally bought it.. As a way of saying that I could only find someone like you in my dreams.. But now.. Its more a way of hoping you'll remember me..." He finished, sliding the wristband onto my wrist.

The car horn beeped, signalling that our time had come to an end. My tears continued to flow down my face, as I looked up into his eyes.

"I will never forget you..." I reached up and kissed him for the last time, stifling a quiet sob while doing so.

Obviam ibimus in terra somniorum indeed...

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, So this is me posted this wherever I could.
> 
> Other places:  
> Tumblr = Dirty-Little-Reject  
> Wattpad = PvndxIsNotOnFire


End file.
